The Once and Future King
by MistyStarlight
Summary: [ONESHOT] YuugiYami friendship fic. A school project and an old book bring these two closer together.


Disclaimer: Yugioh is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. Nor do I own "_The Once and Future King_".

Mind link/blah/

**

* * *

**

The Once and Future King  
By MistyStarlight

(This takes place shortly after Duelist Kingdom but before the start of the Battle City tournament)

Yuugi took the pencil from his mouth, and checked off another title on his list.

"You shouldn't do that." said Yami appearing beside him.

"Hmmm...Do what Mou hitori no Boku?" Yuugi mumbled distractedly, his eyes traveling over the shelf for another book.

"Hold that pencil in your mouth. Grandpa says it is bad for your teeth."

Yuugi held on to a shelf, as he pushed up on his tiptoes. He caught the corner of a rather thick book, casing it to fall into his arms. /Grandpa does it with his pencil too. / Yuugi answered though their link.

"And that is probably why he has fake teeth."

Yuugi chuckled quietly, causing him to receive strange looks from the surrounding people. He blushed lightly. /They're called dentures. /

"Whatever. They _are_ fake, and it because he did that with his pencil." Yami sent his annoyance at being laughed at though the link. Yuugi only smiled softly, and continued his search. Yami looked down at Yuugi's watch. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry, aibou."

/It won't matter, if I can't find all the books. / Yuugi sighed, glancing down at the list. /Just need two more. This history project is too much trouble. /

"At least you have help."

/I have Jounouchi-kun. / Curls of laughter rolled to Yami though the link/We won't get this done today. We always end up goofing off on these kinds on projects. You better not saying anything either, Mou hitori no Boku. You are the one who wanted to play Duel Monsters with him, until we had to go last time. /

"Jounouchi is the one who said he needed practice. Besides," said Yami leaned against the bookcase, "We haven't been in a good duel for a while."

Yuugi took another book from the shelf. He remained silent, unsure of what to say to his other. Without Duel Monsters tournaments as a distraction, Yami had taken to searching his soul room for long periods of time. Before today, Yami had been gone for three days without so much as a whisper to Yuugi. Yuugi understood, and stayed quite it about. To not know who you are, where you came form, was something he could only imagine. Understanding did not keep Yuugi from worrying though. Every time Yami retuned from his soul room he was a little bit sadder, than when he had left.

Yuugi always made him stay out for a few days when he came back. He would tell the sprit he needed his help with different things, insisting that he could not do without him. He really was never sure if his other had believed him, but he said nothing, never complaining. He knew, deep down, that if he asked the sprit to stay out, if only because he liked his company, that he would. Yuugi had come close to saying that many times now (he was begging to run out of believable excuses), but he feared what the sprit would think. The last thing he wanted was his yami to see him as a pest.

"Aha!" Yuugi exclaimed finding the last book he needed. /Might just make it on time Mou hitori no Boku/ Yuugi scurried to the front desk /Never mind.../ Ten or so people were waiting in line, to have there books checked out.

"Tough luck, aibou."

/Might as well start reading. / Yugi sighed. He moved the thinnest book to the top of the stack, and began to read.

Yami peered over Yuugi's shoulder curiously. The day he woke from the puzzle he knew only that Yuugi had saved him, and that he must repay him for it. Since his release a few memories had come back to him. Due to Yuugi's, and Grandpa's help, and all the events of Duelist Kingdom he had a general idea of his past now. It wasn't just the past that troubled him though; the present was looking a bit more troubling.

Yami could understand Japanese. In Yuugi's body he could even speak it without a problem. He couldn't read it though. Like so many things in the modern world, he had to learn it the hard way. He had learned about cars, television, refrigerators, toasters (he _still_ didn't trust that thing...), even the finer points if holograms.

Reading was a problem though. Yuugi had offered to teach him once, but he quickly declined. Yuugi had left the topic alone after that. Before Yuugi had really known of his existence he had tried to learn to read, but failed miserably. Yuugi didn't know of it, and if Yami had his say he never would. He didn't enjoy having to ask his aibou to tell him what things said, so often he just didn't ask. He didn't want to bother Yuugi with is silly questions. He knew was more trouble to the boy, than help to him. But there were times, like now, that he just _had_ to know...

"Aibou, What's that?" Yami indicated a picture of a large bronze statue. It was of a large man in samurai armor with hundreds of arrow sticking out of him in all directions.

/Saito Musashibo Benkei: A fighting monk who, in his later days, served Minamoto no Yoshitsune. This statue depicts Benkei's last stand at the castle of Takadachi. Legend recounts how Benkei, pierced by a hundreds arrows, fought to the bitter end, and died standing on his feet./ Yugi read the caption under the picture.

"Amazing."

/Oh that's nothing. There are a lot of good ones in here./ Yuugi began filliping tough the pages/Ah! Here from England. The story of Arthur. / Yuugi pointed to a picture of a large rock with a sword buried deep with in it. /I think this is the easiest one to a report on. Not to mention he is one of my favorites/ Yuugi pulled a book from the bottom of his stack. The dark green cover was plain, but for the gold carters across it. /The Once and Future King/

"So it about a King?"

/No, Mou hitori no Boku the title is a trick. /

Yami grinned at his light. "They all think you so sweet and innocent, but I have thought you well."

Yuugi rolled his eyes /Watch that ego, you'll break the puzzle with it. / Yuugi dared a glace behind him, only to find a smirking Yami. /Anyway, I hope we do this one. It's a great book. You should.../

"I should what?" Yami asked concerned about Yuugi's sudden stop.

/Nothing. We'll talk later, okay Mou hitori no Boku? I have to get this book checked out. /

Yami was silent for a moment. He sensed Yuugi's sudden guilt. Although his abiou was usually good about keeping things from floating though the link, he slipped up when he was nervous or excited.

"I should read it? You shouldn't try to lie, abiou. You're not very good at it." Yami laughed before disappearing into the puzzle.

It wasn't until two days later that Yuugi heard from him.

* * *

"-so the majestic bird-" 

Click.

"No, I don't love you. I love-"

Click.

"This fine ring-"

Click.

"-but that won't save you money on car insurance."

Yugi sighed and dropped the remote.

"Bored?"

Yugi looked up, jumping a little surprised. "You really enjoy popping up like that don't you?"

"Just trying to keep you on your toes" Yami smirked.

"Yes, Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi deiced not to encourage his mischievous yami anymore, and proceed with his plan "It is raining, I have all my homework done, and Grandpa is busy with the shop."

"Can't you call one of our friends?" Yami asked.

"Anzu is helping her sister move today. Jounouchi-kun isn't home, or just isn't answering the phone." Yuugi looked over at Yami grinning, "Honda-kun had to baby sit his nephew today. I didn't want any part of that."

Yami chuckled.

"Ah! I know." Yugi jumped from the couch. He walked in to his room with Yami close at his heels. "I've been waiting for a chance to start this, and I almost forgot about it." Yugi pulled his copy of _The Once and Future King. _He plopped down on the bed happily. "This should keep the boredom away."

A frown flickered across Yami's face, but was gone as quickly as it appeared. It wouldn't do for Yugi to see it. "I'll leave it to you then, aibou." Yami began to shimmer away into the puzzle.

"Wait Mou Hitori no Boku!"

Yami stopped, "Yes?"

"You aren't busy, are you?" Yugi said looking down at the bed.

"Busy?" Yami questioned, looking at Yugi strangely.

"Well, you haven't come out of your soul room much the past few days..." Yugi felt a wave of guilt flood though the link, "No I didn't mean it like that! I'm not mad. I just wanted to know if you had some time."

"I always have time for you, aibou." Yami sat down on the bed in front of him.

Yugi smiled, "Well it just so happens that this is the perfect book to read out loud. If you don't have anything else to do I would love to read it to you."

Yami was silent for a few moments, his eyes starring out the window. Even the link was closed now. Yugi's heart sunk at that. He feared that his plan had only upset his other more. He only hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"You know..." Yami looked back at Yugi with a soft smile, "That sounds very nice."

Yugi fought the urge to jump up and down, "Good." He smiled back at his yami. He turned back the cover and began to read.

* * *

"Knowing now, that this was indeed the legendary sword called 'Excalibur,' Arthur tried to pull it from the stone. He tried once to no avail. He tried a second time, but still, he could not pull it out." 

"But he has to be King!" Yami jumped from the bed.

Yugi raised his eyes from the book, looking amused at his yami "You'll have to wait and see, Mou hitori no Boku."

"I don't have to wait, I know he is the King." Yami sat back on the bed with crossed arms. He looked anywhere but at Yugi. "You know your sending all those laughs though the link, don't you?"

"Yes." Yugi burst in to a fit of giggles. Yami watched him quietly wanting for him to catch his breath. "Sorry, you just don't get that excited often." The smaller boy gave the other an apologetic smile.

"Is it any wonder why?" Yami said sarcastically/I never knew books could do that.../

"Do what?" Yugi asked.

"Huh?" Yami looked confused. Then slightly embarrassed.

"Didn't mean to send that?"

"No." Yami shook his head, "I mean... I never know books could take you away like that. That they could make you forget about all the bad things..." Yami looked sadly out the window.

Yugi was quite for a moment, unsure of what to say. /If that is the case Mou hitori no Boku, we will have to do this more often. /

Yami jerked his head back to Yugi, but he had already retuned to the book.

"For the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword, and there arose from the people a great shout. Arthur is king!"

Yami smirked, "I told you so."

* * *

It was well after midnight when Yami returned to his soul room. He and Yugi had stayed up talking about what to read next. He smiled remembering. Distracted, he almost tripped over something lying in the floor. He glared down at the offending object. A thick, green book lay in front of him. He reached down slowly for it. It wasn't often he would find a new thing in the soul room, that wasn't a trap. He lifted back the blank cove carefully. The title read: "_The Once and Future King_" Yami smiled. "Thank you Yugi."

* * *

This fic was betaed read, but nothing was changed. Since I'm only so good with my little Harbrace book, I assume there are still mistakes in here. If you see anything horrible please let me know! 


End file.
